A Sage's New Life
by SoulGamer
Summary: After the battle with Sasuke, Naruto has been put in a near death situation. He's bleeding out and doesn't have much time left. Fortunately for him the tailed beasts have other plans for him. Plans that will give Naruto the life and love that he deserves. Humanized MLP characters. Naruto Harem.


**A Sage's New Life**

 **What's up people, this is SoulGamer giving you my first fanfiction. In all honesty it's about time because I've been procrastinating to post a story on FF. I just been both lazy and busy with school life that I never got the chance to post anything. Anyway, this is going to be a Naruto harem story with humanized MLP characters. I already have the girls who are going to be in the harem and you all probably have a good idea on who they are as well. I'm willing to add certain girls if you guys want to see someone you like in the group.**

 **If you want an idea on what the character will look like, I'll have links on my profile soon for you guys to view. The images are going to come from DeviantArt so I don't own any images I am just using them as visuals. Naruto is going to looks exactly as he does in the anime. Plus, he will have all 9 tailed beast(Bijuu) sealed in him.**

 **Naruto is going to 18, Applejack Will be 20, Rarity 21, Pinkie Pie 18, Fluttershy 19, Twilight 21, Rainbow Dash 20 and Spike will be 10.**

 **Hope you guys like the story and give me positive feedback to make this better for you all to enjoy.**

"Regular Speaking"

" _Regular_ _Thinking"_

" **Demonic Speaking** "

" _ **Demonic thinking**_ "

* * *

 **Our story starts with the aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's final battle. Both are unconscious and in critical condition and will soon die. Luckily, their teammate and friend Sakura has come to heal them, but she only has enough time to save only one so she picks Sasuke.**

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

" **WHAT IS THIS HUMAN DOING!?"** yells Matatabi as she and the other tailed beast watch in anger as Sakura tries to save Sasuke instead of Naruto. **"Why is this little human trying to save the Uchiha instead of Naruto?"**

" **I am not surprised in the slightest."** Kuramagrunted **"She has always cared more about that Uchiha brat then her own teammate that stood beside her for so long!"**

" **Well what are we going to do now?"** Gyuki asked **"Naruto doesn't have much time left and we don't have enough chakra to heal the kid!"**

" **We can all gather enough chakra to heal him Gyuki, the question is should we heal him?"** Kurama said as he looked towards his siblings with disbelief shown on their faces.

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHOULD WE HEAL HIM!?"** Yelled Shukaku **"Have you lost your damn mind you baka fox, he risked his life to save ours why the hell shouldn't we heal him?"**

" **What I mean is why don't we all use our remaining chakra to send him to another world!"** said Kurama **"a world where he can start a new life, a better life, a life where he could be happy and loved. Not a life where his own teammate is letting him die for some misguided affection for another."**

" **I refuse to just stand by and watch as people will use him for his power now that he has all nine tailed beasts in him. He will be seen as a weapon and feared even more than when he had just one beast.** Kurama said as he looked down with closed eyes thinking back of all the suffering that Naruto has had to endure. **"I alone have caused a lot of misery for the kit, I want to do something for all the pain he's gone through."**

Kurama's words had the other tailed beasts in shock. Never before have they ever heard such sincerity in the fox's voice. For Kurama to actually want to end the suffering of a human was incomprehensible to the other beast. It just goes to show how special Naruto Uzumaki is.

" **let's us do it than."** Kokuo said as the tailed beast started to gather up all their remaining chakra. **"Let us send our jinchuriki to a place we're he could live a better life, with us helping to guided his way."**

" **Sounds good to me let's just make sure that we send the little brat somewhere close to a hospital so he doesn't die on us"** Son Goku said.

Kurama looked up to see the other beast gather up all their remaining chakra for a last ditch effort to save their host. Kurama smiled and said **"Yes, and I know the perfect place to send him."**

 **Outside Naruto's mindscape**

Sakura looked towards Naruto as he laid on the ground dying. "I'm so sorry Naruto, you've done and sacrifice so much for this world and for me." Sakura said with tears in her eyes "I know I should be healing you instead but." Sakura turned her gaze from Naruto to Sasuke "I love him too much to let him go, I hope you can forgive me Naruto."

As Sakura continued to heal Sasuke she started to notice that the wind around her was picking up. The water around them started to ripple away has the wind become increasingly violent. The winds current was getting stronger and stronger and Sakura had to over her eyes to keep the dust from blocking her vision.

"What's going on why is the wing so strong?" she said confused. She then looked over to Naruto to see that the wind is coming from him. "What the, what's going on with Naruto?"

On que Naruto body became engulfed by a bright light and the wind became even stronger pushing both Sakura and Sasuke away. Sakura used her chakra to engulf her hand to give her an extra grip on the ground while holding Sasuke so that that won't be blown away. The light was growing brighter and brighter until it shoots up into the air darkening the sky above. The earth started to shatter below the light because of the intensity. Just as quickly the light had appeared it vanished.

Sakura began to relax as she loosens her hold on Sasuke and her grip she had on the ground. She opens her eyes to look to see if Sasuke was ok. She then turned her gaze to where Naruto was, but when she looked. Naruto's body was gone.

 **Equestria**

It was a beautiful day in the land of Equestria, the sun was shining with no clouds to block out this beautiful day. In a vase lushes' area were six women all enjoying their time together have a nice friendly picnic. Now these women can be described as drop dead gorgeous. Their Names are Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie Twilight.

Fluttershy is 5.7 in height, she has long pale, light grayish rose hair that runs to her lower back and cyan colored eyes. She has the body that every woman would kill to have. Having all the right cures in the right places, while also having a light skin complexion and bountiful E cup breasts. She wears a light pink sundress with long light pick gloves and white sandals. One characteristic that was interesting about her was the pair of yellow angel wings that were folded on her back.

Rainbow Dash is about the same height as Fluttershy, she has short rainbow colored hair that goes passed her shoulders and has cerise colored eyes. She as an athletic body with a creamy white skin and has bountiful C cup breast. She wears a white t-shirt with a light blue long sleeved jacket and blue jean shorts that goes pass her knees with blue and white sneakers. Just like Fluttershy she also has a pair of blue cyan angel wings folded on her back

Applejack is taller than her two other friends. Standing at a height of 5.9, she as long pale, grayish olive hair tied in a low ponytail reaching past her lower back and has sap green eyes. She has a slim athletic body with light skin and E cup breast. She wears a brown cowboy hat, long blue jean and a red plaid shirt tied in the middle to hold up her large breast.

Pinkie Pie is 5.8 in height, she has curly brilliant raspberry hair and light cerulean eyes. She has a slim figure with light skin and D cup breast. Pinkie wear a pink shirt with short sleeves, a pink fluffy skirt that goes pass her ankles and white sneakers with white and pick stocking socks.

Rarity is the same height as Pinkie, she has curly moderate indigo hair and azure colored eyes. She as a slim figure a light pale complexion and E cup breast. She wears an elegant white dress that's cut in the middle and thigh areas to show off her tone stomach, breast and long sleek legs. She also has on a pair of white heeled shoes on. What's interesting about Rarity is that she a s purple diamond in between her chest.

Last we have Twilight. She has straight moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet hair and brilliant rose streaks. She has moderate violet colored eyes and light skin with a slim figure. She wearing a white dress shirt with a violet vest that pushes up her C cup breasts and a violet skirt with stockings and black mary jane shoes.

The six friends were all enjoying they time together eating, laughing and talking about how they're doing. What these lovely women don't realize yet is that their lives are about to change with a big bang.

"So Rainbow darling, how goes your training I do hope that everything is going well?" asked Rarity as she was sipping her cup of tea.

"It's going awesome as always, I mean they should just register me to the wonderbolts already for how great I am." Said rainbow while laying down and enjoying the view of the clear blue sky.

"Aren't you getting a little to overconfident sugar cube?" said Applejack while Rainbow was paying more attention to the sky than her friend.

"oh just let her be AJ, I'm sure she knows what she's doing!" Pinky said with enthusiasm as she started to hop around her friends. "don't you agree Fluttershy?"

Flutter shy looked a pinky with a small smile "Oh…...I agree with you…...Pinky I'm sure she knows what she doing." Fluttershy said

"Thanks for the support you guys." Rainbow got up to look at her friends with a smile and then turned her attention to Twilight. "Hey Twilight what do you think about all this" rainbow asked but Twilight just ignored her. "Erath to Twilight can you hear me egghead." Twilight still wasn't paying attention and she started to look worried about something.

"Twilight darling is something wrong?' asked Rarity as she became increasingly worried for her friend's strange behavior.

"Girls somethings not right, I feel some type of disturbance." said Twilight as she stood and started looking around the area. Hoping to find this uneasy feeling that she's getting. "It feels like somethings coming.

"What are you talking about egghead, has fighting Nightmare moon started getting you more para…." Rainbow was then cut off by Rarity "No she's right darling something doesn't feel right look up into the sky and see."

All six women looked up to see that the sky was pitch black. There were no clouds, the sun was nowhere to be found and the wind starting to pick up. Trees were moving violently, animals started to run away and hind. Even the townsfolk start to run to their home fearing the abnormal weather.

"What in tar nation is going on here, why is the sky black and where is this wind coming from." Said Applejack as she struggled to keep her eyes open from the harsh winds.

"I don't know; this weather doesn't make any sense I've never seen anything like it." Twilight side turning to her friends "girls we can't stay here we need to find shelter no…." before she could have finished her sentence Twilight and her friends heard a loud booming sound a few feet away from them. Almost as if something had just crashed into the ground.

The wind soon stopped and the sky was again clear as it was before. As if nothing had ever happened to disturb it.

"Ok Now that was weird, exactly what just happened?" Rainbow said "I mean I know I'm not the only one who thought what just happened wasn't weird right?"

"I know what mean what you mean Rainbow, but I'm guessing will find out once we check at that creator over there." Twilight said as she pointed towards a large creator only a few feet away from where they were.

"Oh my goodness, what could have possibly made something like this?" Rarity was awestruck of the size of the large creator. Her and the other attention was caught when Rainbow Dash called out to them from the sky. "Girls, I'm guessing it has something to do with this blood guy in the middle of it and by the looks of it I don't think he's ok.

They all started to head towards the center of the creator to find a young blonde man with whisker mark cheeks tattered clothes and was bleeding to death.

* * *

 **Alright got the first chapter out of the way. pretty proud of myself for it. Anyway let me know what you guys think I would love to hear you feedback. I will have the next chapter up by the end of the day on June 7. Stay awesome everyone.**


End file.
